Talk:Akumajō Dracula: Lament of Innocence (comic)
__TOC__ Archive * Talk:Akumajō Dracula: Lament of Innocence (comic)/Archive Canon? Gaiden? Alternate Universe? What-if? Apperently this comic condradicts with the game in some cases. However, I haven't read the comic myself and I don't have a complete overview of the Oedipus blog, so I don't know for sure how badly the comic conflicts with the game. I can think of four ways the comic relates to IGA's canon: * Canon * Gaiden (alternate timeline) * Alternate Universe * What-if? We know IGA supervised the comic which may mean it's canon. However, it's the possible that for the sake of the comic, he let the author make some changes to the story without caring about continuity. The comic could an alternate timeline (gaiden). That would mean background information would still remain valid (Walter's birth among other things) and only the event of the game happen somewhat differently. However, this would result in a completely pointless alternate timeline. It's also possible that the comic takes place in another world (like Lords of Shadow, Legends, etc). The downside to this is that background information would not apply to IGA's canon. I think they are the best part about the comic. And just like the alternate timeline, it would be completely pointless. The final solution could be that the comic is a "what-if" scenario of the game. The background information would remain valid and no pointless alternate timeline or world is created. However, certain unique events from the comic (like the character of Liza and the fight against Justine) would be lost. Personally, I think none of these solutions are satisfactory. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't believe that this comic is IGA's canon as I wrote before. I think that this comic is Gaiden. Video game and comics are different things. After all, if a summary (Elisabetha is dead, Sara is dead, Create the Vampire Killer, Mathias turn vampire, Belmont is Vampire Hunter, END) is the same, there is no problem.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::(Not really related to the topic) Speaking of Gaiden, the term "Gaiden" is usually refer to "a side story" instead of "alternate timeline". ::(Back to the topic) I guess the relationship between LOI comic and LOI game may be a "Comiclize", (well, definitely not canon to IGA's timeline) there are plenty things like this, often seen on certain magazines, such as BomBom, KoroKoro, TV Magazines. (Gundam series, Rockman/Mega Man, Super Sentai, and others) ::Due to the minor difference between the original game and the comic, I'd say the comic is an "alternative version of the story from the game". --'TX55'TALK 15:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Regarding the meaning of Gaiden, it can mean many things, and it just happens to get translated as "side story" the most in English. However, a lot of times this is not correct. The reason why I use it as a word for "alternate timeline" in this case is because most likely IGA uses the same definition of Gaiden. It's a bit complicated but we discussed the matter at the Timeline Talk Page. :::I know that are lots comic adaptions that are not very faithful to the game (like Zelda), and if the comic adapts a game, a story arc from a TV series, a novel etc from a series that maintains a continuity and is completely different, that can bother me sometimes. :::It's usually easy to handwave it away as a "different universe" or a "different timeline". They did that too with Dracula XX for SNES, Adventure Rebirth, among other games. Those games are not just "alternate versions" of the story as usually thought of by fans, so I don't expect the LOI comic to be that either. :::Like I mentioned, I would really like to treat the backstories from the comic as canon, so saying the comic is an alternate timeline seems to be the way to go. However, I do have a few issues with that but they are a bit complicated to explain. --Nagumo baby (talk) 08:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Contact Info. Is there perhaps a way to contact the author (Yumi Akitsuki)? Perhaps he could give even more information for this article. --Nagumo baby (talk) 15:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It is not confirmatory although it is probably this person. yumiy007-twitter--Kiyuhito (talk) 05:42, September 21, 2013 (UTC) How sad that nobody can read the comic, and to make things worse, not even in Japan! So because "Weekly Konami" ended on early 2012, I guess only the people who purchased the mobile comic during the time Weekly Konami was active in Japan could view it, if they still have it but, who knows? :( I hope someone involved on the comic, like Yumi Akitsuki, could give us some info. Or ultimately, hope Konami upload it someday now that's seemingly lost. Because it tells some interesting details like Walter's backstory or other characters past, which doesn't happen in the game. Skarloey100 (talk) 20:18, May 30, 2016 (UTC) I tried contacting her on two occasions but I didn't receive a reply. I also contacting the Japanese Konami support center but that wasn't much help either. The only option left is that the comic could possibly have been uploaded to one of those Japanese sharing programms like "Utatane"or "Winny". --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:55, June 2, 2016 (UTC)